


Can You Burn A Fire In My Flesh?

by teenageavenger



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca has a crush:get out of my school, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, More tags to be added, Smol angry lesbian meets tol sunshine lesbian, Sort Of, oh my god they were roommates, snowstorm fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageavenger/pseuds/teenageavenger
Summary: Beca Mitchell hated Emily Junk. Okay, hate was a strong word, but Beca’s feelings were definitely strong. She hated that Emily was so popular. She hated that she had to wait until her junior year to become Captain of the Scholars Bowl team but Emily showed up halfway through the year and made Co-Captain by the end of Emily’s sophomore year. She hated that while Emily was younger, she was so much more talented than Beca. Beca hated everything about Emily. Her “I can do anything” attitude, her preppy clothes, her amazing voice, her sparkling personality, her killer looks. Yep, Beca hated Emily Junk.A.K.A. the Enemies to Lovers caught in a snowstorm fic no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell hated Emily Junk. Okay, hate was a strong word, but Beca’s feelings were definitely strong. She hated that Emily was so popular. She hated that she had to wait until her junior year to become Captain of the Scholars Bowl team but Emily showed up halfway through the year and made Co-Captain by the end of Emily’s sophomore year. She hated that while Emily was younger, she was so much more talented than Beca. Beca hated everything about Emily. Her “I can do anything” attitude, her preppy clothes, her amazing voice, her sparkling personality, her killer looks. Yep, Beca hated Emily Junk.  
“Oh my god, I can't believe we made it!” Speaking of hate, in walked in the queen of dramatics Chloe Beale. They had only entered the bus, but Chloe was acting like they just drove through a snowstorm for twelve hours. Okay, Beca didn't actually hate Chloe Beale. She used to. Freshman year, Beca was excited to be on the Scholar's Bowl. She was smart; she had worked hard! Chloe had worked hard too, but she looked like a dumb cheerleader, and Beca couldn't stand the fact that she had everything. Chloe had the looks, the brains, and the friends. Beca had Jesse and that was it.  
“Chill, Chloe. We’re only on the bus, not at the lodge, yet!”  
“I’m just excited to spend an entire week with my bestie and my favorite team!” Chloe enveloped the shorter girl into a hug. Yeah, don’t ask Beca how her and Chloe became best friends. Freshman year Beca was easy to break. “Beca, don’t be so grumpy! This is going to be so much fun! One whole week of skiing with the greatest people in the world,” Beca quirked an eyebrow.  
“Stop! It's going to be fun!” Chloe plopped down next to Beca in between her and Jesse. “Oh, I downloaded this movie that Emily sugge-”  
“Pass,”  
“Beca, don't be like that. I don't see what your deal with her is. She's a sweet girl! Give her a chance!”  
“Speak of the devil. So what's this movie about?” Jesse interjected as if he didn't know exactly what Chloe was going to do the second he mentioned the co-caption.  
“EMILY!” Chloe shot up and ran over Jesse, ignoring his yelp of pain. That's another thing Beca hated. Chloe's friendship with Emily. If she didn't know any better she would think they were secret lovers.  
“You just saw her yesterday! There's no need for that!” Jesse called at Chloe's quickly retreating back.  
“CHLOE!” The co-caption wasted no time in enveloping Beca's best friend in a tight hug.  
“GET A ROOM!” Stacie, the unofficial scholars bowl photographer hollered to the Laughter of the rest of the bus. While she may not be official she tagged along to every scholars bowl events to take pictures(and occasionally make out with Chloe).  
“That's enough!” Aubrey yelled as she entered the bus. Beca couldn't help the snicker that escaped her lips as the chaperone and former captain of the team caught everyone's attention. Every trip that Aubrey supervised felt so much like when she was captain. "Settle down. This is going to be a long ride. It's a 7 hour drive to the lodge and when we get to the lodge you will be given your room assignments and go straight to dinner. No funny business today!”  
“Yeah, save it for tomorrow!” Jesse yelled, earning a glare and a “SWANSON!” After a few more announcements Aubrey sat down and the bus was off.  
“Hey, can I sit here? There's not really room at the front of the bus,” Of course, Emily being so-overly polite would ask if she could sit in the row in front of Beca.  
“Sorry, but I think that seat is already taken.” Beca didn't look at her wanting to avoid the sad look that came upon the younger girl’s face every time Beca blew her off.  
“Actually, no one is sitting there, so it's totally open!” Jesse cheerfully cut in causing Beca to send him a not-so subtle glare.  
“Uh, I think it might be better if I go sit somewhere else,” Emily tried to look Beca in the eyes but as usual, the senior was avoiding her as much as possible. She had no idea what she done to deserve the hatred from her co-captain.  
“Oh, don't be silly! We would all be happy to have you sit there. Isn't that right, Beca?” Chloe bit venom into her words as she sent a glare towards the short girl.  
“Yeah, of course,” Beca muttered before popping her earbuds and ignoring her friends. Chloe sent Emily a “sorry, whatcha gonna do?” look as Emily got settled for the long drive. 

It was two hours later when Stacy wandered over and sat across the aisle. She tapped Jesse on the shoulder, whispered in his ear, and then gave an overly cheery ‘thank you!’ as he swapped spots with Chloe. Beca didn't think anything of it, nor did she think anything was weird when Jesse started loudly talking to Beca. It wasn't until she finally yanked out her earbuds(why didn't this kid get the hint? Headphones means no talking!) that she thought something might be up.  
Jesse didn't lower his volume even though Beca could now properly hear him. It was almost as if he was trying to talk over Chloe and Stacie's whispering off to the side. They were planning something. Beca decided she didn't care. Or...she didn't until they got up to go talk to Aubrey. After a second the blonde looked over towards Beca. Oh god. They were roping Aubrey into it. Whatever. Beca didn’t care.  
Beca felt like she had only just closed her eyes when Chloe was shaking her awake.  
“Wha-? How long have I been asleep?” Beca asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
“Only an hour. We decided that we want to play truth or dare, and thought you might like to play!” Beca groaned. “Come on! It'll be fun! Everyone’s playing, even Aubrey!”  
“I'm not playing. I'm just supervising to make sure it doesn't get out of hand!” Aubrey reminds the red head.  
“Same diff,” Chlor waves off the blonde.  
“Okay, Stacie!” Chloe turned to the girl with an excited bounce. “Truth, or dare?”  
Stacie was unable to hide the happy glint in her eyes as she answered “dare”.  
“I dare you to kiss the prettiest person on the bus!” Stacie wiggled her eyebrows before leaning across the aisle towards Chloe.  
“If you wanted to make out with me, you could have just said so, Chlo.” The bus filled with groans and Cynthia throwing paper as the two kissed. After way too long of a kiss, Stacie finally pulled away.  
“Okay, Flo, truth or dare?”  
The game went back and forth for a little before Chloe turned to Beca with a wicked grin.  
"Beca?"  
"Dare," Beca said the words before Chloe could even ask the question. She knew better than to answer truth when Chloe was asking, but the dangerous glint in the ginger's eyes made Beca almost wished she had chosen truth.  
"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven in the bathroom,"  
"That's all? That's surprisingly tame for you, Beale," Beca stood up and exited the circle, turning around once she was near the bathroom. "Who with?" The glint was back in Chloe's eyes and Beca was certain that she was not going to like the name that passed Chloe's lips.  
"Emily!" Instantly, Beca wanted to back out, but that wasn't her style. Emily, on the other hand was sputtering and trying her hardest to talk her way out of this situation.  
"Me? R-really? I don't know, you guys. What if you just had her like sing something embarrassing or something? Like I'm a little teapot! They used to have kids do that at a summer camp I would go to every summer to embarrass them whenever they got packages!"  
"Stop rambling, legacy and get in there!" Cynthia Rose interrupted. With her cheeks rosy red, Emily made her way to the back of bus, trying her hardest not to trip on her way there.  
"Let's get this over with," Beca muttered before pulling open the bathroom door.  
"Time starts now!" Chloe yelled once the bathroom door was shut and locked.  
“Beca-” Emily was cut off by the senior.  
“We don’t have to do anything, you know. We can just sit here in silence for seven minutes and then go back to the game. We don’t even have to kiss,”  
“What if I want to?” Emily’s voice was soft, and it was taking everything in her to sound calm.  
“Want to what?” Beca was praying to the gods that Emily wasn’t about to say what she thought she was; she didn’t think she’s know how to react if she said those things.  
“Kiss you,” The bathroom was small, cramped, and suddenly Beca felt they were too close together. Had the light been on, Emily would have noticed the blush taking over Beca’s face.  
“Well, don’t! Don’t touch me, Junk!” Beca was trying her hardest to sound unperturbed, but how dare Emily think she could kiss Beca! The junior was her mortal enemy! Like Beca would ever! But even as Beca thought these things, the image of Emily pressing her lips gently against Beca’s had the senior resisting the urge to tug at her shirt collar in an attempt to alleviate the sudden rush of heat she was feeling. “Just...Just stay over there and wait for the clock to run out!” The second the bathroom door was opened, Beca rushed past Chloe and straight to the front of the bus which was now empty. She sat down in the seat farthest from everybody, and plugged in her headphones, prepared to ignore everybody for the rest of the bus ride. Chloe gave a curious look to Emily and asked “What happened?” Emily, shrugging, refused to look the ginger in the eye and scurried off to the back of the bus. She was trying not to feel hurt, but it was hard. She felt bad. She hadn’t suggested the dare, but maybe she should have fought harder against it. She didn’t mean to make Beca mad. ‘Stupid, Emily!’ The girl thought to herself. ‘You’re always ruining everything!’ The next three and a half hours felt way too long. Beca was ready to get some food and then chill in her shared room with Chloe for the rest of the night.  
“Listen up!” Aubrey was back at the front of the boss with a clipboard in her hand. “When we get inside, you are all to wait quietly in the lobby while I go check in. I will give the room assignments to one of the captains and they will inform you of your room and roommate!” Aubrey was one of those people who left no room for argument when they talked. You were to do everything the way she said, when she said to do it, or face the consequences. Beca knew about the consequences first hand.  
Once everyone was inside, bags in hand, Aubrey gave the clipboard to the closest captain - Emily - and walked over to the desk to check in.  
“Okay, I’m going to read off the assignments! Please no complaining! I’m sure Aubrey did her best to make sure you roomed with who you requested!” Emily started off, sounding as bubbly as ever.  
“God, can she just give it a rest?” Beca hissed to Jesse and Chloe, the latter of who elbowed the small girl in the ribs.  
“Jessica and Ashley, you guys are in room 212! Benji, and Jesse, you’re in 304!” Jesse muttered a “Yes!” and moved away to find his friend. Beca wasn’t sure why he seemed surprised. They requested their roommates, and being the only two males on the team, they could really only room with each other. “Flo and Fat Amy, room 213! Cynthia Rose and Lily, room 214! Stacie and Chloe...wait that can’t be right,” Immediately Beca was at the girl’s elbow.  
“You must have read it wrong, Junk. I’m supposed to room with Chloe,” Emily tilted the board towards Beca and pointed at the names.  
“I didn’t! Look, Stacie and Chloe, room 215. It looks like you’re rooming with...me. Room 224,”  
“So, we’re in 215, then? Great!” Chloe called from her spot on one of the lobby couches. Beca looked up to narrow her eyes the ginger’s ways. She must have had something to do with this. Before Beca could go interrogate the girl, Aubrey’s voice rose over the din of chatter.  
“Well, what am I supposed to do, then? Surely, you don’t expect me to make them sleep out in the snow?”  
“Of course not, ma’am! We can actually-” They could hear the manager’s groveling from where they stood, but they couldn’t hear what had caused Aubrey to raise her voice.  
“What do you think is happening?” Emily whispered to Beca only to step away when the girl sent her a look. After a second, the tall blonde made her way over to the scholar’s bowl team.  
“Okay, so there was an issue with one of the rooms, and we will no longer be able to occupy that room. Also, there are no more vacant rooms. The good news is that the resort has a cabin just behind the main building that the resort will give us no extra charge. Emily, who is in room 224?”  
“Myself, and uh...Beca,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beca, why do you have to be like this?” Chloe and Jessi had followed Beca around the corner to the entrance to the pool. The short girl crossed her arms with a frown.  
“I’m not being like anything,” Chloe sighed. Why was her best friend so stubborn? Jeez, one would think that after four years of being friends with Jessi and Chloe, she would have learned to open up.  
“Emily’s a sweet girl. You need to stop being so closed off, Beca. I don’t know how you expect to build friendships and relationships like this,”  
“I don’t need more friends. I have you guys,” When Beca said this, Chloe had to resist the urge to sweep her up into a hug. She just looked so adorably awkward!  
“Oh, honey,” Beca didn’t like the way her friends were looking at her. What was so wrong with not having a giant friend circle? She had those two and most of the Barden scholar’s bowl team(read everyone but Emily). What more did she need?  
“Whatever,"

The outburst was immediate. “You can’t stick me in a cabin with her! For one, I requested to room with Chloe! For two-” Aubrey cut the angry disaster off by holding her hand up.  
“Beca, hush. As captain, you need to set a good example for your team. Do you really think causing a fuss like this is doing that?”  
“But-”  
“Besides, Stacie said that she can’t sleep with Emily’s snoring and asked to room with Chloe. But,” with this she turned to give a warning glare to the photographer and the ginger beside her. “If I catch word of any funny business, you’re switching back immediately!” The two girls grinned and gave a cheeky “Aye, aye, captain!” Beca was furious. Emily, on the other hand, was standing off to the side looking slightly confused.  
“I don’t snore, do I?” The whole team remembered the scholar’s bowl meet right after finals where Emily fell asleep while waiting for the winners to be announced. They meet her with a chorus of “Yes!” and a sympathetic smile from Stacie.  
“You better not keep me awake tonight,” Beca huffed before storming after her, Chloe and Jessi chasing after her. 

“Beca, why do you have to be like this?” Chloe and Jessi had followed Beca around the corner to the entrance to the pool. The short girl crossed her arms with a frown.  
“I’m not being like anything,” Chloe sighed. Why was her best friend so stubborn? Jeez, one would think that after four years of being friends with Jessi and Chloe, she would have learned to open up.  
“Dude, come on. It’s not going to be that bad. You don’t even have to spend that much time in the cabin. You’ll be out skiing or whatever, and if it gets really bad you can always come hang out with Benji and me!”  
“That’s not the point, Jessi!” Chloe sent the energetic boy a glare. “Emily’s a sweet girl. You need to stop being so closed off, Beca. I don’t know how you expect to build friendships and relationships like this,”  
“I don’t need more friends. I have you guys,” When Beca said this, Chloe had to resist the urge to sweep her up into a hug. She just looked so adorably awkward!  
“Oh, honey,” Beca didn’t like the way her friends were looking at her. What was so wrong with not having a giant friend circle? She had those two and most of the Barden scholar’s bowl team(read everyone but Emily). What more did she need?  
“Whatever. Can we deal with my emotional baggage later? I’m starving,”  
“Fine,” Chloe sighed. “But if I’m gonna let this go for the moment, you have to help me take my bags upstairs and then we can go get food,”  
“Wait! What about my stuff?” Jessi interjected as the trio started heading back to the lobby.  
“Beca can help you with your stuff too!” Chloe giggled causing her friend to scowl and jokingly groan. 

Dinner was probably one of the best Beca had ever had, but now she was exhausted. And Beca’s friends ditched her halfway through dessert(Chloe wanted to go makeout with Stacie, Jessi wanted to play magic with Benji), leaving her to lug her luggage through the snow-which was coming down harder by the minute-by herself. She opened the door, throwing her bags in first, and following after them. The cabin was cute. It had a red carpet, and pink wallpaper as if Valentine’s day threw up all over the cabin. There was a decently sized bathroom off to the side, minifridge, a loveseat, a small closet, and only one bed. Only one bed that Emily Junk was currently, spread out asleep on.  
“Get up, Junk!” Beca growled. Emily jolted awake, and looked around.  
“Beca, you’re here! I was waiting to ask what you wanted to do about the bed, and I must have fallen asleep! I’m sorry! So there’s only one bed and-”  
“No dip,” Beca cut her off. “Well, I’m not sleeping in the same bed as you. You can sleep on the floor or go get Aubrey to do something about it. Now, move!” Beca nudged Emily off the bed and laid down, not even watching as Emily scrambled out of the cabin(forgetting her coat in her rush to do as Beca asked), and off to the main building. Beca didn’t open her eyes until twenty minutes later when Emily appeared back inside the cabin. In her absence, Beca had neatly laid two covers and a pillow on the floor.  
“Aubrey said nothing could be d-d-done tonight, but that maybe s-s-someone will c-c-check out tomorrow, and we can switch rooms t-t-then,” Emily was covered in snow. Her teeth were chattering as she pulled off her light hoodie that was so coated in snow, it would only continue to make her colder.  
“Junk,” Beca’s voice was soft as she sat up, softer than it normally was in regards to Emily. “Where’s your coat?” Not looking Beca in the eyes, Emily pointed to where her coat sat on top of her bags. “Emily, it’s freezing outside! You’re gonna catch a cold!”  
“I’ll b-be f-f-f-fine,” Emily chattered out as she pulled another hoodie out of her bag. Anybody would be cold for at least thirty minutes after going out into a storm that bad without a coat, but Beca knew that Emily didn’t do well with the cold and it would probably be well over an hour before she started to feel warm again. Silently, Beca lifted up the covers and gestured for Emily to come join her under them. “Are you s-s-sure? What happened to me s-s-s-sleeping on the f-f-floor?”  
“Emily, you’re shaking. Do you really think I’m so cold hearted as to make you sleep on the floor when you could clearly benefit from this big, warm comforter that’s on the bed?” Emily gave her a look. “Well, I’m not!” After a minute, but Emily just standing her spot, shivering, Beca got up, grabbed one of the blankets from the floor, wrapped it around the taller girl, and led her back to the bed. She tucked her in, making sure to efficiently wrap her up like a burrito of warmth. She grabbed a blanket-one that Emily had given to her one year ago for secret santa-from her bag that she always took with her on trips(Beca got cold on the bus. It had nothing, nothing to do with the fact that it was a gift from Emily) from her bag, and curled up on top of the blanket that she had set out for Emily.  
“Beca?” Emily called into the dark room about twenty minutes after the senior had turned out the light.  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you,”  
“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t mention it to anybody,” A moment’s pause and then  
“Beca?”  
“Go to sleep, Junk,”  
“Why do you hate me?”  
“I’m too tired to get into that now. Go to sleep,” Beca’s voice was becoming more agitated and more like how she normally talked to Emily.  
“Please? It’s just been driving me crazy having you hate me for two years, and have no idea why!” Beca sat up and glared at the bed in dark.  
“Jesus, Junk! Do we really have to get into this right now?”  
“I guess not,” Beca slumped back onto the ground with a THUD. After about five minutes, Emily broke the silence once more.  
“I’m sorry,” Emily sounded hurt, like she was going to cry. Beca wished she could say that was the first time she had ever made Emily sound like that. Beca closed her eyes, and tried to go to sleep, her heart twisting. God, did she always have to be such a prick? 

Emily woke up first, and silently got ready for the morning. She made sure that the bed was made, and she had all her stuff together before trying to wake Beca up. She wanted to give her co-captain as much sleep as possible. Finally, Emily made her way to where Beca had completely encased herself in her blankets. She fought back a smile as she noticed one of them was the blanket that had a picture of the entire Barden Scholar’s bowl team on it that she got Beca last Christmas.  
“Beca? I’m going to breakfast. Wanna come?” Beca groaned and wrapped the blankets even tighter around herself. “Fine, suit yourself,” Emily shrugged and made her way to open the door. Only, it wouldn’t open. She tugged and tugged and even asked the door politely if it would “Please open up, because I would really like to go to breakfast, please,”. When that didn’t work, Emily kicked the door in anger. Beca woke to see Emily hopping up and down on one foot, clutching her toes.  
“What are you doing?” Emily looked at Beca, straightened up, letting go of her foot in an attempt to not look like a fool in front of her co-captain.  
“The stupid door won’t freaking open!” Emily half-heartedly slapped the door. With a groan, Beca got up and made an attempt to open the door. It didn’t work. Seeing that Emily was not just being weird, Beca grabbed the knob with both hands, and tugged with all her might, adding in a little swearing as if that could persuade the door to open.  
“Don’t just stand there watching, Junk! Help me!” Emily grabbed Beca around the waist, and on three they both tugged with all their might. The door opened with a force that caused the two to fall backwards. Beca, got up first, offering her hand to help her clumsy teammate.  
“Yeah, I think you may just have to miss breakfast, Junk,” Both looked at the now open door to see a solid wall of ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to toot my own horn, but it took me one week to write this instead of two years so toot toot! (Also nobody said that more time equaled better quality so I definitely don't feel guilty about not spending like another year on this chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending of this chapter lowkey sucks but it has taken me two years to get even this much done and I just want to be able to post something. Don't judge me okay. (Also feel free to come pester me on tumblr @killeremmaduval)


End file.
